dalektalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek Ca'an
Dalek Caan was one of four Daleks in the Cult of Skaro. Like the other members of the Cult, he was tasked to think creatively, like the Daleks' enemies, to find new ways of defeating them. After two defeats by the Tenth Doctor and the destruction of the other members of the Cult, Caan was thought to be the only Dalek remaining in existence. He helped the Paradigm Daleks create them and save Skaro and the rest of the system from being destroyed by the Hand of Omega. He was then sent back in time to rescue Davros, the creator of the Daleks, from death during the Last Great Time War, which was previously impossible because of the war being time locked. This action cost Caan his mind, but allowed him to see into the future. Davros created a New Dalek Empire and Caan became his prophet. Caan was killed, along with virtually the entire New Dalek Empire which he founded, when he betrayed his own kind. The Dalek That Time Forgot CAUTION: Plot and/or ending below Dalek Caan is beamed onto the damaged Dalek Saucer, which is threatened by the Crack in Time. He is assigned by the Supreme to go back in time and create a geneticist dalek to create another progenitor with the Paradigm's DNA. The Supreme tells him he is to also secure Skaro's survival from the Hand of Omega and if it is destroyed then all dalek history after the Imperial-Renegade Civil War would be erased from history. Caan agrees to assist them and is given a progenitor to put the DNA in and a temporal shield generator that would reverse the effects of the Hand of Omega and make the system invisible to the rest of the Universe. He uses his temporal shift to travel to the Dalek City on Skaro, a little bit before the First Doctor first arrived on the planet. Caan is teleported to the lower levels, where he hides and builds the equipment necessary for genetic cloning. Unit 9 is unfortunate enough to be the Dalek to who descends to the lower levels, and after examining the procreation equipment, is killed when Caan shoots him in the back cutting off all static electricity running into his casing from the floor. Caan then uses Unit 9's DNA to produce the Dalek Geneticist, who almost kills Caan due to the fact that Caan is not exactly a pure Dalek. They later shield Skaro by activating the shield generator. After destroying the equipment so they wouldn't be caught by a search party looking for Unit 9, Dalek Caan and the Geneticist transmat back into the Dalek Saucer, where the Drone confirms that the Timeline has been corrected. Caan then is driven mad when the Eternal accesses Caan mind by a Neural Link, so that Ca'an may survive the trip into the Time War to rescure Davros, creator of the Daleks. Most likely known to the members of the New Paradigm, Caan is now capable of precognition, a form of seeing into the future. He sees the the prophecy of the Doctor-Donna and the Daleks' destruction. He also sees how evil the his race is and plans to help in their destruction. After Caan transmats away, the Drone confirms that the crack is healing and Caan was successful. Caan arrives in Davros' saucer before it flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child and Davros questions Caan about who he is, and Caan replies with: "I...I am the savior." The two of them temporal shift before the ship is destroyed. Trivia *Caan is the first Dalek shown to be a 2005 redesign. *In The End of Time, Part 3, when Dalek Caan looks into the future and sees the events of the episodes The Runaway Bride, Partners in Crime, The Stolen Earth, and Journey's End, clips from the actual show is used in the montage.